A basic fluid theory training course is an integral part of a Machinist's Mate training prior to prototype plant training. This course introduces the students to the principles involved in the flow of incompressible fluids through piping systems and how flow characteristics are utilized to determine the operating point of a fluid system. The training incorporates basic hydraulic concepts, energy balances, conduit flow, head loss, volumetric resistance coefficients, volume flow rate, pump head, system characteristic curves, pump curves, and the system operating point. There exists a need for developing a fluid system training device to reinforce the basic principles taught in the fluid theory course.